A Fetish For You
by QueenYande
Summary: A group of Aoba x Mikado stories. xxx WARNING: there will be pen fetishes and other things involving pens, mostly bottom Aoba , SMUT ( not too bad however ) , and the occasional mention of blood. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. And enjoy ;)/ UNDER RECONSTRUCTION/ I'll be leaving it up while I fix some of the god awful writing in the chapters, then I'll be replacing the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Not full on smut but it has a bit of it. I just wanted to write something- anything about this pairing. But god this took forever, maybe longer than it should, but hopefully that means that it's a tiny bit I had no ideaaaa what I was doing towards the end so sorry for the ( maybe?) bad quality at the end.

Anyway enjoy these nerds!:D

* * *

" Ugh, this is stupid" Aoba groaned flopping down on the desk in front of him and pushing his books and pencils off it. Mikado sighed and picked them up,  
"It's only stupid because you don't understand the work, Aoba- San"  
" You shouldn't lecture me, you're great at this stuff" Aoba halfway growled and halfway whined.  
Mikado rolled his eyes, " Your'e exaggerating. Want me to teach you? " Aoba smirked at this suggestion Mikado stalled a bit since the Kuronuma only smiled like that when he thought of something fun to do.

" Why that'd be perfect, Mikado- Senpai" Aoba purred and Mikado moved over to help him. Somehow part of him wanted to know what new, twisted thing that Kuronuma thought of. He had an inkling,but the fun was in not knowing.  
" So what do you need help with?" he asked and shivered when Aoba smiled at the pen in his hand.  
" Everything " he says simply and Mikado couldn't help but get annoyed.  
" So...what exactly do you mean by...everything?" Mikado asked chuckling slight and try to keep his cool. He heard the other creak back in his chair and hum in deep thought.  
" Everything" he repeats but this time with mischievous intent. Ryugamine felt something snap inside grabbed the pen from the others hand and started to do the work on the paper in a fit of rage.

Aoba smiled to himself, pleased with the fact of being able to get his senpai into doing his work for him. Honestly if he actually tried to do the work himself he'd fare fine but it was so much better to make somebody do it for you. He watched Ryugamine carelessly. Watched his brows furrow whenever he made a mistake and had to erase, watched the way his hand moved the pen at a inhuman speed, watched the pen- he shivered and rubbed his right hand.

At the time the other had stabbed his hand he had no idea that he would grow so disgustingly attached to the wound, even to the point of taking a picture of it. He quickly deleted it afterward, yes, but that didn't erase the fact that the thought had popped up in his mind. He would even consciously gripping the wound sometimes and worry about it healing to the point that there wouldn't be a mark anymore. It was only recently that he noticed his obsession- the wound and Mikado- and unfortunately it only got worse.

It wasn't like he was a masochist or something- he definitely didn't want to get stabbed again that's for sure- but he wanted marks. Bite marks. scratch marks, hickeys- he wanted Mikado to mark him-  
" Ouch!" he hissed noticing too late how he had been digging get his nails into the pen wound his and interrupting Mikado's focus.

" Aoba-kun!" Ryugamine snapped out of his daze and grabbed the other's now bleeding- but still bandaged hand, " One minute! Let me get my med-kit" He rushed out of the room leaving Aoba alone and reeling from the sudden pain. He sighed as it numbed to a low tingle in his hand and looked over at it. It was bleeding out on to the bandage and covering it in a beautiful red.

The other came back into the room, a black bag in his right hand and a wet paper towel in his left. He knelt down in front off him, grabbed his hand with no warning, and started to undo the bandages. There was no guilt in Mikado's eyes just a strange glint of worry. Aoba thought it was weird since he never really had anybody take care of him and the kind of relationship he had with Mikado made it even weirder.  
" Ne" he started without thinking, earning a quick glance and nod from the Ryugamine," why do you do this.. Why do you help me?" The other looked back at him, confused,  
" What do you mean Aoba-"

" Never mind. That's not I mean't to ask," he cut Mikado off quickly, knowing that asking like that would lead him nowhere. He paused, what was he supposed to say now? He had the others attention, he was right there, caring for his wound, and waiting. His lips chapped and he swallowed the lump in his throat,  
" I like you" was not what he expected to come out of his throat- not at all, I mean he barely even heard himself say it, but somehow he did. The other stilled and brought his eyes to Aoba's.

...

He waited for a word from Mikado- his mind surprisingly quiet,  
" Ah," was the first thing to come out of Mikado's mouth after a while of painful silence, " oh..." His face flushed red and his stammered . Aoba tried to stifle a groan and slumped forward.  
" Sorry" Kuronuma breathed and finally felt the weight of what he had just done, finally felt the weight of his love for his senpai.  
" N-no..that's quite alright- i- just don't know what to say..." Mikado laughed nervously, " but...s-since when?" Aoba looked up carefully meeting the other's eyes for a quick second then watching as the other looked away.

" Since..." he said slowly looking over at his still bloody- still not re-bandaged hand- hoping that the other got the message. Mikado looked over at him with a utterly confused expression and Aoba knew that he would have to actually admit his eve he believed that he could fall in love with somebody for such a _messed up_ reason,

" Since...you..Since you stabbed me in the hand"

For a second everything was quiet until he heard Mikado laugh lightly,  
" I thought you were upset about that- never considered you felt the exact opposite" This was the first time in Kuronuma's life that he had ever been so embarrassed.  
" Shut up" he mumbled and turned away from him.  
"So..." Mikado said after another awkward moment of silence," what do we do now?"  
" Fuck if I know," Aoba shrugged but then thought for a moment," we.. could kiss?" His heart sped up just thinking about it- feeling those beautiful lips on his.

" K-kiss?" the other boy said slowly , " I haven't done it before...t-that is...kiss" Aoba slid down from his place in the chair and sat down in front of Mikado. He thought that the inexperience made him beyond cute but it wasn't his nervous side that he like the most- it was his violent unpredictable side that he loved.  
" Does it really matter?" Kuronuma making the person in front of him frown , " I can teach you" Mikado looked down for a moment then looked at Aoba with resolve,  
" I-I'll do it."

" Lean forward" he mumbled and Ryugamine swallowed before following his directions and leaning. Kuronuma leaned forward too, resisting the urge to take Mikado now.  
" Close your eyes" Mikado blinked nervously but slowly closes his eyes anyway- something about having the other trust him was truly satisfying.  
" I'm going to kiss you now, 'kay?" The other nodded and in a second Aoba closed the distance between them. The kiss was a soft, their lips mending and forming against each other. Mikado kissed him back- almost passively- and in a second, it was over. Aoba pulled back and Mikado fluttered his eyes open,  
" How did you like it?"  
" I-it...was nice" Mikado mumbled, his cheeks tinting red. Kuronuma _couldn't help_ leaning in to kiss him again- he really couldn't! I mean how _could he?_ Not when his crush was sitting there in front of him.

" Ao-" was the only thing that the other can get out before it happens and gets a little too heated.  
He could barely feel the other's heartbeat over his own but he could hear it. Hear it as he licked the others bottom and top lips, hear it as he bite softly at his bottom lip, and hear it as the Mikado whimpered softly against his mouth.  
Mikado parted his mouth slightly- it was just a simple action but he felt as though it meant much more than just a great make out session- and Aoba doesn't hesitate to dash his tongue over his teeth and top gums.

" Ah..mhm-ah..." Aoba is pretty sure that Mikado's breathless moans are some of the best music he's ever heard, it makes him wonder what his screams sound like. But this simply wasn't enough, he needed _pain_.He broke the kiss only to whisper,  
" Bite me"Ryugamine's eyes snapped open and he stared at Aoba like he was insane,  
" Wh-where?" Kuronuma kissed Mikado again.  
" Anywhere, everywhere, just bite me" He said watching the other's face twist with doubt, " please- Mikado...senpai" He could see Mikado consider it and then he nodded quickly, face blushing red. Ryugamine surprised him with a kiss and before Aoba could complain he bit down on his upper lip. It was nice but not nearly hard enough . It was like the other read his mind because a second later he bit down hard enough to draw blood and a gruff moan from Kuronuma.

Mikado pulled back and looked at Aoba again this time a small smile a feature on his face,  
"W-was that any good?"

" Yes. It was...perfect" he breathed feeling his own face stretch with a grin.  
" are we done yet? " Mikado asked and Kuronuma frowned at the thought of stopping.  
" Nope" he said and started kissing Mikado again. His senpai was the eager one this time, pushing him back quite forcefully against the base of the chair. Being too caught up in the kiss he didn't notice Mikado's hand stalling on his right and rubbing his wound. Aoba only noticed when the other grabbed his hand and squeezed.

" Ahnnn-...Mikado-senpai!" he moaned even surprising himself. He now accepted the fact that he was definitely a masochist. Ryugamine's eyes looked like they were smirking at him- despite him not smiling- and it was more than hot.  
" Yes? Aoba-chan?" he purred and Aoba felt the cold in his voice ghosting over his lips. He suddenly felt powerless and it finally dawned on him what he was letting Mikado do to him.  
He glared at the his senpai feeling frustrated in all kinds of ways but he couldn't find the strength to move away so instead he just leaned back in and kissed Mikado again.

" Nothing" he said and suddenly gave no more fucks but only because Aoba rather do this than study any day.


	2. Chapter 2: Short and Sweet

I forgot to mention like an IDOT, but these chapters won't be in sequential order in terms of plot. Instead it's just be short stories of whatever I decide to write for this pairing.

Oh yeah, no smut for this part, but maybe for the next ;)

A look into a morning of Mikado and Aoba's love.

* * *

"Mhm"I hummed when Mikado wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned over to press a sweet kiss of on my lips. He licked my lips with his tongue and I allowed him access to my mouth and he gladly took it. His tongue passed over my gums and sucked relentlessly on my own.

'I guess this is happening now', I think and press my body against being a early morning make out in the middle of me trying to make coffee for us both. Normally he would stop at some point and go back to typing away at his computer and working but today was different. He didn't stop, and even went as far as putting his leg in between mine and spreading them.

I pulled away from the needy kiss and searched his face for any problems,

" What's up Mikado? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing" I could tell even before he said a single word that he was going to come up with an excuse or say he's fine.

"It's about work" he sighed and I softened my gaze, " I'm- just worried I'm not good e-"

" Shhh" I shushed him and gave him his cup of coffee before dragging him to our couch and sitting him down.

" I already told you Mikado," I said in a tone that forced my boy friend to look at me, " your the best most hired hacker in Ikebukuro . I don't think anyone can get better"

He looked at me doubtfully before nodding but I knew he wasn't convinced.

" Do you really think that they could find somebody with the more experience and skill than you? I've seen you working and you are more than amazing. And fast too, you type so quickly " I ramble and he smiles face turning slightly red. But I continue- because every time he smiles it makes a ray of sunshine shine from the heavens and makes me fall for him a little bit more every time.

" Also the insane way's you cover up your tracks both pyshically and on the web, and you look fucking hot when you're met with a challenge and when you smile because because of it, or when some one crosses you and you wont rest till they suffer in some way- god you look hot then too" by then my boyfriends face is beet red and he shoves me over playfully,

" S-shut up!" he says and I know he's faking his anger because of the large smile on his face. I laugh as he pushes me over, climbs on top of me, and even as he trys to silence me with a kiss.

I follow along reaching out for his hair and we shared a passionate kiss. He did this sometimes - just comes up to me a kisses me agonizingly slow- as if to remind me that we were a thing, that he loved me, that I was his, and that he was mine. And it worked despite the fact that he didn't need to try, because everything about him reminded of those things.

How even after doing so much with each other he still blushes whenever I mention our adventures in the bedroom, how after being through so much he still had a hopeful view of the world- something I could never have-, and how whenever he glanced at me he paused and stared. I loved every part of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Pen, Ink, and Skin

Smut this time Full smut ;) You welcome Aoba- kun 3

EDIT/For now I'll be stopping chapter updates for this collection of drabbles, but only for a while as I work on a mikado x Izaya fix which actaul plot.

* * *

xxx

It started during another one of their study sessions. Mikado was been busy touching up on his world and Aoba was trying his hardest to focus on getting used to doing multiple-step linear equations for his next math test. They were each on different sides of Aoba's room - Kuronuma sitting on his bed and Ryugamine sitting down next to a small table-,barely making a noise. After a while Aoba had gotten too frustrated to continue his work and started focusing on his senpai instead.

Well, at first it was his senpai, then it was the ball point pen in his hand. It took a while of staring at the utensil before he started to feel it's effect on him, he swallowed slightly and felt his body become warm. For a moment Aoba wondered if it was the pen he fell for , until he decides that if Mikado wasn't the one holding it than the pen became worthless.

He was too busy thinking to notice how Ryugamine's eyes landed on him and watched as Aoba's face became increasingly flustered and aggravated.

It was strange, Mikado admitted to himself, how aoba could get to hot and bothered over a pen, but he never really thought too much about it, he just went along with the other's oddly alluring quirk. He put down his textbook and stood up surprising Aoba out of his daze.

" What are you doing?" Kuronuma asked breaking the silence. His senpai only smiled, sat down next to him-pen in hand-and stared at him.

" I wanted to try something" he said after a considerable amount of unnerving silence, "...think of it like..an experiment."

Aoba didn't have enough to enough time to to register what Mikado was saying before the round tip of a pen was pressed against his bare collar bone. The gasp and tiny whimper that he let out wasn't anything but embarrassing. He taught that Mikado would stab him skin but instead he traced the line of his collar bone and part of his bare chest. The pen movements weren't exactly fluid- partly because of his breathing and the fact that pen is not meant for skin-so he knew it would turn out shakily.

'He's drawing on me',he thought and his breath stalled when Mikado got to his neck, 'now he's drawing on my neck oh my fuck'.

"Mikado-senpai," he hummed in pure happiness, licking his chapped lips his lips from how chapped they were," my god-don't stop, so hot-fuck"

Mikado traced back over the lines he had made pressed so hard that Kuronuma thought he would end up with a hole in his neck. Of course Ryugamine was as quiet and calm as usual a little smile being the only sign that he was enjoying this.

Suddenly Mikado frowned ,

" Take off your shirt " Kuronuma wasted no time shivering when his senpai scanned his chest with his eyes.

" I've seen your doddles," Aoba chuckled as Mikado started just below his nipple and made him squirm, " they were fucking horrible" Ryugamine stopped for a moment and glanced at his Kohai with the coldest look he could muster.

" Does it matter?" He whispered, " you'll fawn over them for a week before you decide to finally take a shower anyway" He gulped at his senpai's words and had to admit defeat- Mikado simply knew him too well.

He smirked and brought their lips together into a desperate and needy kiss. In the middle of it Aoba could feel Ryugamine flutter his eyes open and start to draw on him again.

Mikado discovered his weak spot and passed the pen over Aoba's nipple making him moan heavily into the heated kiss.

However Mikado Ryugamine was not known for playing fair, and continued to assault the now hard nub relentlessly until Aoba couldn't handle it anymore. He broke away from the kiss and growled before pushing his senpai down and straddling him. He panted looking longingly down at Mikado's almost monotone- except for a tiny blush and a few sweat beads- face and smiled crookedly.

" Sorry, but you asked for it" he said before trying to take over Mikado with a kiss. 'Trying' being the magic word because before he could get anywhere he felt the pen wander teasingly down his spine which goes right down to his cock.

" Ah-ahn..." he bit down on his lips trying to hold back the embarrassing girl like moans trying to break out of his throat. Then Mikado yanked him down and bit the area between Kuronuma's collarbone and neck, hard. He moaned with no hesitation this time, no longer giving a fuck .Aoba gasped and clawed at the others back when he started to leave bite marks along his shoulders. Ryugamine knew how much his Kohai liked the marks he gave, so he took advantage of it.

" Mi-ah..kado-" he moaned and couldn't help but rub his strained erection against his senpai's leg. Hot, it was too hot in this room, he had his shirt off yet it was to hot.

" To-too..ho" he said desperately . Mikado's smile only grew larger as he licked his touge across aoba's neck with terrifying accuracy. The endless teasing continued as Ryugamine pressed his knee against Aoba's already throbbing groin.

" Wan't me to do something about that, Aoba-San?" Ryugami murmured and took off the belt that kept him from Aoba.

" Ah..Y-YES" he voluntarily- or involuntarily because honestly he had no idea at this point-grinded himself against the other's still clothed legs loving the friction he got from it. Mikado took in the sight before him with his Kohai desperately grinding himself against him, and started to feel the affects of the others moans. 'So dirty' Ryugamine thought and shuddered.

...

" Grab the lube" the older said watching how the other's eyes widened and then sparkled with pure happiness and that tiny bit of insanity that Mikado loved so chuckled slightly, struggled to get up, and walk over to his desktop grabbing the bottle,

" Heh, are you gonna fuck me with a pen too?" Ryugamine stilled at the thought and then shook his head as if he was clearing his mind of the dirtiness.

" No," he said as his Kohai satback down on him, squeezed out a fair amount of the lube on his finger, and chucking it across the room with a thump," but I will with something else" The blue haired male giggled again before moving his hand behind his back and pressing into his entrance with a labored breath.

Mikado didn't understand why the other always insisted on doing the preparations himself- but he wouldn't complain since he got a front row to the beautiful expressions that the younger made.

xxx

Miakado made a grab for his hips guiding them down slowly onto his throbbing member. Aoba choked on a strained whine, trying to keep himself still, until the older's cock was completely in and he could allow himself to relax. It stung slightly but that was only because of his inability to be patient and ( maybe) need for more pain.

" Are you good?" his senpai asked since being sweet was one of his traits- most of the time Aoba could deal with that, but not with sex since most of the time he just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

" Yes, yes. Ju-just..." He growled and the older just nodded and thrusted upward making Aoba scream wordlessly.

" Ah! A-Mikado-senpai!" he moaned sounding as lewd as ever- even maybe a bit more than usual- and Mikado couldn't help but flip them both over. " Aoba-kun" he whispered after slamming back into the younger boy. Aoba screamed and dug his nails into his senpai's back,

"Mi-I- i " his back arched and his toes curled in, he was so close- so close! The older boy watched as the other boy writhed under him, licking his lips because - god Aoba looked absolutely delicious.

" I-t's okay...Aoba-kun.. Scream my name" he mumbled and shortly afterward the younger boy reached his limit and released himself everywhere. Ryugamine moaned his lovers name lovingly and soon came afterward. They stayed there for awhile , none of them moving, and none of them saying anything as they tried to catch their breath.

" ..Ne-next time.. we should...try out the pen idea " Kuronuma smirked and felt his laughter impossible to hold back when Mikado just looked at him judgingly.

xxx

* * *

Don't worry Aoba your wish might be granted. ;) It would be a strange and new experience for me but anything for my baby ?.

Well.. this can be counted as my first smut fic since this is the first time somebody's actually getting fucked. The last ones I made were just grinding and make outs o?o Young me could not handle it. The me right now still can't handle it ( I get embarrassed easily )but this was a lot of fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Tease me EDIT

IM BACK AGAINN. Back from my long hiatus, and back from writing a whole bunch of other Fics that I'm still not done with- Yayyyyy!

But problems aside, I managed to come up with another fetish for these two! I had a really hard time, but I finally managed it.I'm still considering doing the whole pen all way fic- but like I said before that'll take a while to come out. Instead I decided to write this!

I hope you enjoy~ And I hope your nose bleeds!

/EDIT/

 **This is the edited version that I'm replacing the original with. I finally finished one of these and now I have 3 more left!**

 **The overall theme hasn't changed that much but I fixed a lot more than grammar issues.**

* * *

 _That afternoon they'd been resting in Mikado's apartment- with Mikado typing away on his computer and Aoba unsuccessfully trying to kill his boredom with a game of Tetris. They spent about an hour in silence before Mikado pushed his computer in frustration,_

 _He was so bored._  
 _" Hey Aoba, lets play a game" At this suggestion Aoba looked up from his phone and smiled in excitement. He loved Mikado's games, mainly because they involved something intimate or violent._  
 _" Okay! What do you have in mind Mikado-senpai?"_

 _Instead of answering Mikado just gave him a small smile, pulled him up by the arm, and dragged him to Mikado's room._

That was then. This was now. And right now Aoba kinda regretted letting his senpai drag him along without an explanation. Right now Mikado sat just a table apart from him, teasing Aoba by licking and biting a pen.

 _"So what are we s-"  
"I'll be sucking on this pen" Aoba blinked and stared at Mikado who, by the way, was completely serious. He nodded slowly.  
" It'll get you excited, wont it?" Mikado twirled the pen in his hand, " this pen..."  
He nodded slowly again. He felt silly admitting to things Mikado already knew._

 _" I want to see how long you can last before touching yourself" Aoba shivered at the smile Mikado gave him before he licked a line up the pen._  
 _" You cant touch me either, by the way"_

 _Aoba nodded quickly this time._

When Mikado started to suck on the pen, he found himself entranced. Damn, you really underestimated your teenage hormones didn't you? You're already sweating, and he's barely been doing anything.  
" You aren't flustered enough" Mikado basically mumbled and pushed the small desk aside so he could be directly in front of Aoba. Aoba's hand twitched and he swallowed at the sight of his senpai's blue eyes.

They had always been his favorite part of Mikado, and now they were close enough for Aoba to catch a glint of determination in them. Mikado was really set on seeing him unravel wasn't he?  
Aoba swallowed again,  
" Y-you know- I don't think this is going fast enough, M-mikado-senpai. Maybe you could try...touching me?" his voice cracked under pressure and his eyes flicked from Mikado's eyes to his tongue, then back again- god was he getting dizzy.

Mikado paused his ministrations, then smiled. A hand came to ghost over his kohai's chest and Mikado enjoyed watching him get aggravated. He moved his hand down- without actually touching Aoba yet- daring his kohai to move. He continued to ghost over Aoba, who gritted his teeth and gripped the mat below them.

 _'He's getting annoyed. Good'_

" A~O~B~A- kun," he basically purred and held back a chuckle when his kohai glared at him. " Don't you think you should give in? It'll make it easier"  
Aoba's face was a cross between offended, annoyed, flustered, and angry. It was more than adorable, making Mikado feel a bit impatient himself.

He decided to be merciful and licked a stripe down Aoba's neck. Aoba's breath hitched while that voice in his head became more prominent.  
 _'Give in. It'll make this easier'_  
" Mikado-senpai...!" he gasped when teeth dug into his neck and hard. He gave Mikado more access, whimpering when he started sucking the bruise that was probably starting to form now.

Then Mikado pulled abruptly away.  
" Fuck me!" Aoba said out loud, making Mikado giggle.  
" Maybe if you beg I will?" Mikado said as more of question that a statement. It was silent,

" Really?" Aoba hated how desperate his voice sounded but not more than he hated the torture of not being able to touch Mikado or himself.

He only got a playful 'maybe'.

Honestly he should of known from the very start what he was getting himself into. Before the first time they had each other on the floor of their hideout, before they went on their first date, before Aoba swallowed his insecurities and asked Mikado out- he should've known what he was getting himself into by falling for his senpai.

He's used to swallowing his pride by now.

* * *

I'm not sorry, not at all. I really enjoyed writing this Fic and it became so much can easier for me to write smut.

I have about 1 to 2 other ideas for another Fetish fic like this one. If anybody has any suggestions I'd be extremely happy to hear them! I'll write anything that fits the theme of fetishes!

But not too much gore please, and no torture/ rape as well. God those things get me sick.


	5. Chapter 5: Fireworks in a Dark Carnival

Carnival AU where Aoba is a Fire Handler and Mikado is the boy ' that red eyed bastard' assigned as his partner. Aoba is nuch less willingly to this change and Mikado is too easily underestimated.

(A/n) Hello, hello! Originally this was going to be a separate story but since the fanfiction formate is so frustrating is gonna be part of this collection of stories.

There's most likely gonna be a lot more of this series later and it won't be a sequential story either. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

"You know Mikado-chan" he says, his voice cross and on the brink of the rage he desperately tries to cage in, " you really shouldn't get too close"

Aoba straddles Mikado somewhere dark in the corner of a tent.

Mikado's face is void of even a little worry as if he had failed to hear the obvious threat laced in Aoba's words.

He just smiles. That smile.

The one that lifts his mouth only slightly up, barely constituting as a sign of contempt, the one that brings Aoba late night shivers and urges. The one that doesn't mean happiness.

"Shouldn't get too close to the fire, Aoba-kun?" Mikado adds a purr to his name that forces tremors through Aoba's fairly small frame.

"Else I'd get burned, right?"

How badly he wants to claim that body on every surface on furniture in his logging.

He lets a lazy smile grace his face,

"You and I both know that the burn is what you crave the most right Mikado-kun?"

Mikado chuckles, breathless and light.

"Hah~ You may be right Aoba-kun. The fire looks so beautiful-especially when burning and charring through skin"

A sad expression replaced his normal 'smile',

"But...there might be something I care about even more than fire..."

He finds the statement hysterical.

And doesn't hold back from showing that.

He laughs, "You must be joking! Even for someone like you that's just too much-ahn!"

Two sets of fingernails dug into Aoba's side causing enough pain to make him moan.

"Mikado-kun," he basically growled with all his rage through gritted teeth," you really shouldn't do that"

Those blue gleaming eyes challenged him and before he could react those hands dug in again.

"H-Ah..!" Just as quickly and easily as the calm facade was formed it dissipated, revealing only a cornered animal afraid of losing control.

This time it was a knee grinding into his crotch making him whimper embarrassingly. Even worse- he wanted more.

"What exactly can you threaten me with Aoba? I have nothing left to lose, yet everything to gain"

Those hands finally leave his sides and his quickly tried to compose himself. He tried not to think of the marks that would be seen later- that would make things worse.

"Don't worry,I'm sure someone like has something to lose. Once I find that, things will sail peacefully for the both of us Mikado-kun!" he smiled again with just a hint of malice underneath.

"Now your thinking too narrowly Aoba-kun" Mikado patronizes him.

"You know what I want," that voice lures him closer; just like that Mikado has him entranced to the point where he didn't even know if it was unwanted or not," and how badly I want it"

"I have now idea what you're talking about Mikado-kun," Aoba laughed bitterly in his mind- as if he'd ever touch the boy, it was like begging to be overwhelmed," but please don't try kissing me again"

With that Aoba got off Mikado and left the tent almost hurriedly, like he wanted to get away from something.

Perhaps the inevitable.

( Mikado's POV)

Even after Aoba left Mikado felt overjoyed.

Aoba was his- well he didn't really know what he and Aoba were, so perhaps...no he likes it better like that. Un-labeled and retched, like a looming shadow doomed to drown them both.

Mikado loved life, but at the same time he wouldn't mind drowning with the object of his affections.

After all Aoba would find someway to make even drowning fun.


End file.
